You and Me
by Rin Amaru
Summary: The Samurai Deeper band is under new management... The management of a certain Yuya Shiina. Kyo x Yuya AU
1. New Management

_**You and Me**_

_By Rin Amaru_

_

* * *

_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Samurai Deeper Kyo or any of the song lyrics in this chapter.

**A/N:** This idea has been in my head for at least a month now… Let's see how it turns out!

* * *

Chapter 1

_New Management_

_

* * *

_

The show was going exactly as planned.

The red and purple lights gave the stage an eerie glow. Everyone was where they were supposed to be.

Good.

Closing my crimson eyes, I readied my hands on the fret board. I grinned as the emcee made his announcement:

"Tonight at the Wiltern Theatre in Los Angles, California we are proud to present the up and rising rock band, Samurai Deeper!"

The crowd went wild, screaming and whistling, waiting impatiently for us to play.

I made last minute adjustments to the microphone.

"Everyone ready?" I whispered to my band mates. They grunted in response. Perfect. "Okay! A one! A two! A one, two, three, four!"

The little brat, Sasuke, began the song on his bass guitar, giving a strong body to the song. For a twelve-year-old, he was incredibly talented. His silver hair hung down in front of his golden eyes, his small hands sliding up and down the frets with ease. He smirked, relishing in the gleeful cries of the audience.

Then Benitora, the self-proclaimed "Red Tiger", began the percussion. The twenty-five-year-old had taken off his shirt already, sporting his many gang related tattoos. Tora's strong arms beat down on the drums with skill. His flaming red hair was kept under raps by his red tiger bandanna. Grinning like the crazy sap he is, Benitora winked at the swooning girls in the front row.

Akira, my sixteen-year-old, blind, adopted little brother, began letting his cold hands dance across keyboard. He never needed his eyes, he 'saw' through his ears, hands, and weird sixth sense. Akira's platinum blonde hair accentuated his perfect pale skin, earning him many female fans. He never gives a shit about any of them, becoming known in the band as the Ice Prince.

Just as I began the rhythm guitar part, my fraternal twin brother, Kyoshiro, released his strong, thin fingers on his electric guitar strings. Technically, he was one of the best known guitar players in the known world, right up there with Jimmy Page. Kyoshiro, though I despise his very soul, does (unfortunately) resemble me. We're both twenty-three-years-old, have the same hell-black hair, the same dark olive skin, the same slender build, the same facial structure, etc. The main differences between us are our eye color, hair tint (we dyed it…), and personalities.

My eyes are naturally a deep, mysterious crimson. Kyoshiro's are a calm and jovial blue (**A/N-** I know it's black in the manga, but I went with the anime's description because of the more drastic difference…). My hair is tinted red, his is tinted blue. I'm cold, cruel and indifferent, not like I actually care about what people think of me. Kyoshiro is openly caring, happy, and incredibly perverted, and he truly believes girls like guys like him.

Come on, give me a break… No one would fall for that bastard. With the exception of Kyoshiro's girlfriend and my ex, Sakuya Mibu, I could make any girl fall for me. I'm just that awesome.

My deep and hypnotizing voice was carried away by the microphone and into the ears of screaming fans:

"I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut

My weakness is that I care too much

My scars remind me that the past is real

I tear my heart open just to feel

Drunk and I'm feeling down

And I just wanna be alone

I'm pissed cause you come around

Why don't you just go home

Cause you channel all your pain

And I can't help you fix yourself

You're making me insane

All I can say is

I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut

My weakness is that I care too much

My scars remind me that the past is real

I tear my heart open just to feel

I tried to help you once

A kissed my own advice

I saw you going down

But you never realized

That you're drowning in the water

So I offered you my hand

Compassion's in my nature

Tonight is our last stand

I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut

My weakness is that I care too much

Our scars remind us that the past is real

I tear my heart open just to feel

I'm drunk and I'm feeling down

And I just wanna be alone

You shouldn't ever come around

Why don't you just go home?

Cause you're drowning in the water

And I tried to grab your hand

And I left my heart open

But you didn't understand

But you didn't understand

Go fix yourself

I can't help you fix yourself

But at least I can say I tried

I'm sorry but I gotta move on with my own life

I can't help you fix yourself

But at least I can say I tried

I'm sorry but I gotta move on with my own life

I tear my heart open, I sow myself shut

My weakness is that I care too much

My scars remind me that the past is real

I tear my heart open just to feel"

Kyoshiro dropped to his knees in his final solo, Akira and Sasuke played their little hearts out, and Benitora prepared for his drum solo. I took a deep breath for the final rendition of the chorus:

"I tear my heart open, I sow myself shut

My weakness is that I care too much

My scars remind me that the past is real

I tear my heart open just to feel…"

As soon as Benitora finished his solo, the stage lights dimmed and the band prepared for the next song.

This was going to be a great concert.

* * *

After skillfully escaping the obsessed Samurai Deeper fans (**A/N:** Ha, ha! That'd so be me…), we found our way back to our hotel room. Actually, rooms; it was a suite.

"Oh, wow… That was a great show! Tonight couldn't get any better!" Tora shouted proudly, friendly draping one of his tattooed arms on Akira's shoulders.

"You imbecile… If you do not release me by the time Kyoshiro finally opens the damn door, I will personally make sure you are forever sterile…" Akira growled, letting his ice-like nature out on Tora. That idiot… You'd think he'd have learned by now after three years as a successful band…

Benitora simply laughed it off, "You know, Akira, you should really lighten up a bit! How will you get any beautiful women with that evil look on your face?"

While Sasuke scolded Kyoshiro for being incapable of sliding the key card in the door correctly, Akira shoved the pest off his shoulders, "Unlike you, my friend, I do not thrive off of the opposite sex…"

Proud of my little brother's performance, I patted him on the head and turned my attention to Kyoshiro and the damned key card.

"Having trouble, idiot?" I asked my twin mockingly.

Kyoshiro pouted at me, feigning sadness. I grunted and tore the card from his slender fingers identical to my own. Easily sliding the card in the slot, opening the door handle, and pulling the card out, I successfully opened the door. I grinned evilly at my brother. I remain superior.

Sasuke smirked up at me, golden eyes shining, "Leave it to Kyo to save the day…" I rolled my eyes.

I lead the others into the room only to be greeted by a pair of kind blue eyes, ear length blonde hair, and a kind smile.

It was none other than my manager, my _father_, Muramasa. I had long forgotten his first name. He was known only by our family name. Like Madonna, he only really needed one name. Muramasa was that well known and respected, too.

At our age, he had been a popular musician before settling down with our deceased mother, Mayumi. He was known throughout the United States and Europe. He was a legend.

If I didn't respect him as much as I did, I'd probably hate him for his success.

"Hello, father" Akira smiled kindly, nodding his head towards our father.

"Dad!" Kyoshiro squealed happily, hugging Muramasa.

"Yo, Muramasa! What's up?" Tora asked, jumping onto the bed.

"Hey," Sasuke smirked. Regardless of how callous he acted towards others, he really did have a heart. Other than his kindness, he's just like I was when I was his age; sarcastic, rude, and arrogant.

Muramasa greeted everyone, hugged those who would accept them, and then turned towards me, "Hello, Kyo." He gave me one of his I-can-always-tell-what-you're-thinking smiles. I wouldn't be surprised if he could read my mind…

"Old man…" I grunted, staking my claim on the arm chair by the television.

"Now, boys," Muramasa began cheerfully, "Before you turn in for the night, I would like to make an announcement." The old man waited a moment for the gang to become quiet. I glared at them all to make them shut up faster.

Get on with this, old man. I'm missing valuable time for watching incredibly violent war movies.

After everyone became silent, Muramasa continued, "Because of my illness, I have decided to retire as your manager."

"But, Dad!" Kyoshiro blurted, "What would we do without you?"

"Kyoshiro's right, father," Akira added, "We're just beginning our cross-country Blue Requiem Tour. We would never be able to find someone with comparable skills to replace you in time."

Muramasa smiled at his sons and their band mates, "Akira, I have already taken care of that problem. I have already found my replacement. You should all know her quite well. When her brother died four years ago, she was relocated to an orphanage a few towns over from ours. She was always a sweet, responsible, reliable girl. I would trust her with my life. She became her neighbor fourteen years ago when her parents died and she was sent to live with her adult brother. Your sister, Mahiro, and Akira were her best friends until she moved away… She was such a cute little girl..."

I groaned, bored with the description of a girl I most likely knew anyway. If she was Mahiro's best friend, she had to be about sixteen. A teenager was going to be our new manager? Could she handle us? I smirked. We are quite difficult to control…

"Come on, old man!" I shouted across the hotel room to my father, "Get on with it!"

Muramasa frowned at my rudeness, "Her name is Yuya Shiina."

A series of gasps escaped the mouths of the band.

We, as in Kyoshiro, Akira, and I, practically grew up with the girl. She and Sakuya were the only girls I could ever tolerate… Kyoshiro and I always looked after her, considering Mahiro and Akira were always inviting her over to our house anyway. Seven years after she moved in, however, considering we were nine years older than Yuya, Mahiro, and Akira, Kyoshiro and I went off to college.

We met Hidetada Tokugawa, later known as Benitora, in college. We also met Yukimura Sanada, a talented pianist, and Bontenmaru, a moronic bass player, there as well. Together, we formed a band. It wasn't until the two of them went off on their own musical careers after college that Akira joined. We only played at local joints then, considering Akira was only thirteen.

A little less than three years ago were still looking for a bass player when Yukimura referred us to Sasuke Sanada (**A/N: **I know it's not right… I just wanted them to be related ), his recently adopted and beloved younger brother. Strangely enough, Sasuke and Yuya were living in the same orphanage before he was adopted. Apparently, Yuya had even taken Sasuke under her wing and tamed the brat. It's hard to believe he was even more disrespectful back then. I have to hand it to her, Yuya did a great job.

It's actually kind of frightening how everyone except Tora knows Yuya. She almost ties us all together.

"Yuya!" we all cried at once with completely different thoughts running through our heads.

I knew Kyoshiro was thinking, 'Aww… I remember her! She was a cute girl… I wonder if she's got a nice body now…' That damn pervert.

Akira was definitely reminiscing about their relationship. Yuya was the only female who could bring out his gentle side. Yeah… I know… Akira has a gentle side… It is kinda hard to believe.

Sasuke was actually smiling. He hadn't seen his Yuya in almost three years. He loved two people more than anything; Yukimura, who was like a father to him, and Yuya, who was like a beloved older sister and/or mother. I told you; the kid has a heart.

Tora was wondering who the hell she was. He was the only one who had never met her. Oh, well. It'll be fun to leave him out of the loop.

As for me, I was wondering how I could piss her off again. Yuya always had a bad temper. It was usually me who would intentionally cause it to flare up. I always did have a lot of respect for her though, mainly for standing up to me (I was always a bully.), but also because regardless of what I did to torture her, she would always trust me with everything she had.

Yuya, Sakuya, and Muramasa are the only people who ever truly believed there's some good in me somewhere. I don't know where it is… but they seem to think it's there.

I looked at my old man. He was smiling to himself. I frowned. He knows us too well. Muramasa knew the old person who would be remotely capable of controlling us would be Yuya. And I hate being told what to do…

"So, dad, when's she arriving?" Kyoshiro inquired, blue eyes sparkling with crazy fantasies already. That perverted bastard…

"Tomorrow," Muramasa answered, grinning.

* * *

**A/N**: So… how'd I do? Should I continue it? R & R! 


	2. Reminiscence

_**You and Me**_

_By Rin Amaru_

_

* * *

_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Samurai Deeper Kyo, any of its characters, or any of the song lyrics posted in this chapter. (I'm still not sure if I'll use any of those song lyrics… but…)

**A/N:** Hello everyone! Thanks so much for the reviews! They're so much appreciated. In the last chapter, I mentioned that Kyoshiro and Kyo were nine years older than Yuya and she was only seven when they went off to college. Just switch the numbers around to "seven…nine…"… It's a typo, sorry! Sappiness probably won't appear in this chapter, or, at the most, not much of it. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_Reminiscence_

_

* * *

_

I rolled out of bed at 1:56 PM. When you stay up late and watch Saving Private Ryan, this is what you get: a very tired guy with violent war images running through his brain. These images, though thoroughly amusing, make it much harder to fall asleep. After I somehow managed to rid these images from my head, I slept like a rock.

Well, a very attractive looking rock, that is.

I stumbled into the bathroom with difficulty. My right leg had fallen asleep. I hate it when that happens… It's so weird… It's almost as if your leg has turned to rubber and is flopping around painfully. The painful part is because your rubber leg is being constantly stabbed with needles…

Kind of a disturbing sensation…

I turned on the shower, threw off my boxers, and stepped inside the tub. Welcoming the steaming hot liquid on my skin, my crimson eyes snapped open. My mind was finally awake.

Hey, isn't Yuya coming sometime today? Wow, I haven't seen her in so long… I wonder what she looks like… I mean, there's quite a difference between nine-year-olds and sixteen-year-olds. I wonder what her three sizes are…

Wait, I can't think like that. I'll start to sound like Benitora… Or, even worse, like Kyoshiro.

I grabbed the pathetically small bottle of hotel shampoo, amazed to find there was some left. Dumping it all onto my hands, I scrubbed my shaggy, ear-length, hell-black hair. As I rinsed the lather out of my scalp, I began to remember the day I met that girl.

She was almost three years old when she arrived with her brother in the house next door. Her golden hair was held in two tiny pigtails, her bright green eyes shining up at her brother. Nozumo, her brother, was a great guy. He was the perfect man. He was hardworking, caring, funny, sweet, and loyal to his little sister.

Yuya was cute, smart, and rather outgoing. She and my little sister, Mahiro, and my little brother, Akira, immediately became friends with her. Yuya just seemed to do that, always looking for the best in everyone and loving them. Even at two-years-old, she could capture the heart of anyone she wanted. And she never even realized it, which was cuter.

I can't believe I just used the word 'cute' twice. Disgusting…

I brushed the words out of my mouth, along with the steak I had last night. That was great steak…

Anyway, so Nozumo, being Mr. Perfect, walked Yuya over to our house and introduced himself and his sister. Muramasa immediately took to the girl, feeling the pain Nozumo and Yuya felt for their parents. My mother had died the year before in a car accident.

I hated her for dying. I hated my dad for letting Mom take the car out that winter morning. I hated everyone. I was definitely one pissy nine-year-old. I had always been aggressive, but now I was a problem-child.

Muramasa invited Nozumo and Yuya inside the house to meet the family. He called Kyoshiro, Mahiro, Akira, and I into the living room to see the new neighbors. As you could imagine, I was quite reluctant to leave the comfort of my video games, but Kyoshiro convinced me to come downstairs.

When I came down the stairs and saw the tiny blonde girl in her brother's arms, I knew there was something I liked about the girl. When Kyoshiro, being the sap he is, walked over to her and tried to grab her little hands, Yuya frowned at him.

And grabbed his nose. Hard. Yeah, I definitely liked that girl… And that face she had on, she almost looked like a pissed puppy. I walked over to her, laughing at Kyoshiro nursing his nose, and patted the girl on the head, smiling.

"Dogface," I had said, "I'm gonna call you Dogface!" Not realizing yet that it was not a nice nickname, she smiled up at me. Her smile made everyone in the room feel warm and loved. Yuya was definitely a special girl… Not that I cared about her or anything…

I heard a knock on the bathroom door.

"Kyo!" I heard Tora's voice say, "Hurry up in there! I gotta pee!"

An evil thought crossed my mind. I swung open the door so fast that Benitora couldn't react. The door had hit him smack-dab in the middle of his forehead. Ha, ha. That'll leave a nice bruise.

"Bumbling idiot," Sasuke laughed. I smirked, pulling some beat up blue jeans over my black and red boxers. I didn't want to miss their next fight.

"Stupid kid! I'd like to see you dodge that door!" Benitora shouted, holding his forehead with both hands.

"Yeah, well I wouldn't be dumb enough to piss Kyo off like that," Sasuke grinned, pulling his Gameboy out of his pocket. He was addicted to that thing.

"You brat!" Tora yelled, walking over to stand in front of Sasuke. The kid growled.

"Brat? You think I'm a _brat_? While your family was busy pampering your rich, fat ass, I was fighting the older kids at the orphanage for food everyday! If anyone's a brat, it's you!" Sasuke shouted, putting his toy down. When the toy went away, that was usually the end of it all.

Tora grabbed the kid's shirt, lifting him off the ground. Tora's normally squinty eyes opened in fury, "You will never mention my family again…" Sasuke just laughed.

He laughed and kicked Tora in the groin. Tora was then forced to let go of the boy and make sure his family jewels were still there.

Walking away in victory, Sasuke picked up his Gameboy and continued playing. "Moron…"

Tora was laying in a fetal position on the floor. I smirked. Grabbing a black Led Zeppelin shirt from my suitcase and pulling it over my head, I turned to leave. Upon hearing Tora whimper, I turned back and stood over him.

"Aww… Does it hurt, little Tora?" I cooed mockingly, "Now you might be sterile without Akira's help!" I laughed and walked into the conjoining hotel room.

I sat down on the bed beside Akira, who was ordered to flip through the channels by Sasuke (who was in the bathroom). Kinda strange, considering the sixteen-year-old was _blind…_ Akira had his parted, wavy, platinum blonde hair nicely combed. He wore a pale blue, form fitting T-shirt and dark blue jeans. Aww… He was trying to look nice for his best friend…

I ruffled Akira's hair, trying to mess it up a bit. Seeing it that neat was an oddity. Usually he just left it the way it was when he rolled out of bed in the morning. The boy grunted.

"Muramasa left a little over an hour ago to pick up Yuya… Should be back soon," he informed me. Seeing that he had paused for a moment on the movie The Last Samurai, I told him to keep it on.

"Thought you'd want that…" Akira said in his icy, know-it-all voice. I tried to shove him, but he easily avoided my arm. That's the sixth sense I mentioned earlier. Akira always knows where everyone is in a room, what their doing, who they are, how strong they are, and even whether someone is truly a good person at heart or not.

Akira laughed at me, knowing I was upset with the missed blow. I just snorted and turned to watch the movie on the television.

It confuses me how Tom Cruise can somehow evade _all _of the bullets in that field… The other army was using machine guns, for God's sake! _Machine guns_ usually conquer swords. However, though everyone else on the battlefield is dead, except for the smart guys with machine guns, the only one alive is Tom Cruise's character. How does this happen? The machine guns didn't just say, 'Oh, no! I can't hit that guy. He's the main character!'

Stupid movie making bastards… Can't get their facts straight.

Akira and I heard the door open and anxiously turned our heads, hoping to see a beautiful Yuya (or in Akira's case, sense a familiar being), but are disappointed with the arrival of Kyoshiro. He was carrying two six packs of Samuel Adams.

Akira sighed, "It disgusts me how you would bring alcohol in the presence of minors…"

Kyoshiro only grinned, "Aww, lighten up a bit, little bro!" He plopped down in the chair I had claimed yesterday. I growled.

"That's mine…" I said, glaring at my brother. Kyoshiro gave me a look of defeat and removed himself from the chair.

"Fine, Kyo, if you're gonna be possessive…" he said. I quickly pushed by him and sat down.

We heard the toilet flush and Sasuke entered the room again, "Eww… Kyoshiro! Beer? You're gross…" the boy said, sitting in the spot I had left on the bed and continuing to play his Gameboy.

"Did I hear something about beer?" Tora said happily, opening the door of the room I'd left him in. As he walked over to grab a cold one, he winced, causing Sasuke and I to chuckle. That idiot.

The hotel room door finally opened, revealing… Muramasa. My old man smiled sweetly and stepped into the room.

"Boys, I would like you to meet your new manager, Yuya Shiina!" he said, moving out of the way of a beautiful, blonde young woman.

Her waist length golden hair was tied back in a loose ponytail, her emerald eyes as bright as ever. She was wearing a light pink T-shirt and a denim skirt. She had rounded out into lovely curves with nice long legs. She had maintained an athletic, slender figure through the years.

In short, and I can't believe I'm saying this, she was beautiful. I must be a pedophile… I'm twenty-three and she's a minor…

Ah, well, she was gorgeous and everyone knew it. We were all staring at her silently, except Akira, who was analyzing her matured aura.

"Yuya!" Sasuke shouted gleefully, a true smile gracing his features. He was so happy to see his 'sister' that he put down his Gameboy and ran towards her.

"Oh, my god! Sasuke! You've grown so much!" Yuya said, hugging her surrogate younger brother. She always did care for little kids…

Benitora burst out laughing, "Grown? Wow, how short was he back then? He's a friggin' midget!"

Sasuke glared at Tora, "You're just lucky my sister is here…" He walked back to his spot on the bed, kicking Benitora's leg on the way.

Next was Akira's turn. He slowly stood up, walked over to Yuya, and hugged her, "Mahiro and I have missed having you here. I hope you've been well."

Yuya grinned at the sight of her old friend, "I have been well, Akira, thank you for your kindness!" After hugging him back, she gave him a friendly peck on the cheek. "You'll always be one of my best friends…"

Akira, who is normally the Ice Prince, smiled kindly at her, "Vice versa." He returned to his seat.

Just as I was about to leave my comfortable chair to greet Yuya, Kyoshiro jumped up and stole my chance. I growled.

"Wow, Kyoshiro! You look just as I remembered you!" Yuya said happily, hugging him. That was a mistake.

Kyoshiro, being the perverted bastard he is, grabbed her butt. The air in the room suddenly became incredibly heavy. Yuya was pissed…

"YOU… YOU PERVERT!" Yuya screamed as an incredibly loud slap was heard throughout the room and maybe even the entire hotel. Everyone closed their eyes.

When we opened them, Kyoshiro had a red handprint on his face and was tied tightly to the chair next to mine. I smirked. I love girls who can defend themselves… I did not just say that…

I heard someone drooling happily and turned to see Benitora staring at Yuya. I frowned. Disgusting.

"YUYA! YOU"RE THE WOMAN OF MY DREAMS!" he shouted gleefully, attempting to get her into a bear hug, "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN ALL MY LIFE?"

Yuya glared at him, hard. Oh, that's right. She doesn't even know his name…

"That's Benitora, Yuya, he means you no harm," Muramasa said from the corner, smiling.

Yuya appeared to be deep in thought, and, after a pause, allowed Tora to shake her hand in a more formal greeting. Tora, however, just tried to hug her again. Since she didn't trust him, Benitora was tied up on the floor beside Kyoshiro.

"And we'll have a wedding in June… and have three kids…" Benitora said, drooling on the floor. Sasuke walked over to his pathetic form and kicked his side.

"Serves you right for messing with my sister…" he said, "Next time, you'll deal with me…"

I supposed it was my turn, so I stood up and walked towards her, "It's been a long time, Dogface…" I smirked, watching her face turn cherry red.

"You… You… Stop calling me that!" Yuya shouted, trying to hit me. Me, being the awesome person I am, grabbed her wrists with just one hand.

"Nice to see you, too" I said, grinning at her predicament. She just glowered.

"You stupid JERK!" Yuya shouted angrily.

Suddenly, an idea popped into my head. I knew exactly how I could piss her off more…

With my free hand, I grabbed her breasts, "Hmm… Pathetic… I hope you're still growing…" I tried my best to hide my smile, I hadn't had this much fun in a long time.

"OF COURSE I'M STILL GROWING, KYO! I'm only SIXTEEN!" Yuya screeched, trying to kick my strong legs. Nothing she could do, however, would hurt me. She knew better. "YOU BASTARD!"

After a few more moments of pointless struggling, she blushed in defeat… or… was it something else? Nevertheless, I had won. I smiled haughtily, inches from her face.

"You just can't beat me…" I said, feeling her warm breath on my cheeks. God, she's hot…

"Leave her alone!" Sasuke shouted, sitting on Benitora's tied up legs. I grunted, reluctant to let go of her wrists. My hands burned where her skin touched mine.

There was definitely something I really liked about this girl, and I aimed to find out…

My old man, Muramasa, was still standing in the corner, watching the whole situation. He knew what he was doing when he picked Yuya.

He knew what she would do to me…

Our little group laughed and enjoyed the company of a fiery bundle of estrogen. Even Kyoshiro and Benitora, after Yuya was persuaded to untie them, behaved themselves.

She smiled at me from across the room.

She was so pretty, so innocent… and that smile made me feel things I've never felt before. Not even for Sakuya…

Yuya made me feel warm, special, and loved. My father definitely made the right choice in Yuya.

Maybe she could melt my heart of steel.

* * *

**A/N:** I know, cheesy ending… I just didn't feel like writing anymore… I'll start the next chapter tomorrow! Yay! It'll probably get a bit sappier then. R & R! 


	3. Love Song

_**You and Me**_

_By Rin Amaru_

_

* * *

_

**Disclaimer:** Don't own ANYTHING!

**A/N:** Hopefully this one will have a little more emotion in it, but I'm still not sure lol Oh, and in the last chapter, I talked about Tom Cruise in the Last Samurai. I was not making fun of him, I was saying how retarded that one scene was and I knew that Kyo would pick up on it as well. I actually love that movie. That one scene DOES piss me off though… lol

* * *

Chapter 3

_Love Song_

_

* * *

_

After an hour or so of catching up on old times, or in Benitora's case, learning how little he knows of our pasts, Muramasa stood up to leave.

"I'm very sorry to put a damper on this momentous occasion, but I really must be going. Mahiro is waiting for me at home," my old man said, blue eyes smiling, "Yuya, if you need any help, just give me a call."

Yuya smiled kindly, "I think I'll be able to handle them, Muramasa. Thank you…"

My old man reached into his pocket and pulled out his Palm Pilot. Inside its electronic contents was the entire tour schedule, including limo rides, plane arrivals and departure, and directions to each concert. Muramasa certainly wasn't leaving us in the dark…

"You will need this. It has our schedules inside it. The boys will help you if you can't find something on it," Muramasa smiled, handing the Palm Pilot to Yuya.

And with that, my old man smiled sweetly and left.

He always left with a smile.

After that, we all dispersed into our own little groups; Akira and Sasuke played video games (Akira is actually really good at video games… kinda weird…), Kyoshiro and Benitora were drooling over Playboy, Yuya was trying to find today's schedule, and I went into the other room to try and write some songs.

Silence. Complete silence.

It was wonderful. I smiled, picking up my acoustic guitar and sitting on the edge of the bed. I had been trying to write a love song for a while now. I already had the music part all planned out. If I ever went solo (which is my ultimate dream) I would want it to be my first single.

But I was never inspired. Even with Sakuya, I never felt the urge to write a song about her. Today, however, I have the beginnings of song lyrics swirling around in my head.

I grab my pick and start playing the chords I had memorized long ago. My heart was becoming the song. Closing my eyes, I allowed my mind to step back and let my soul take over.

All I had left running through my brain were memories of a certain golden haired girl…

"_You come too close,_

_I push you away_

_You still came to know_

_What I meant to say…"_

Why is she taking over my mind? What's wrong with me? I'm stronger than this, I'm better than this…

"_It makes me feel week_

_To have you tag along_

_Maybe you have what I seek_

_I've been waiting too long…"_

Well, I guess my heart thinks a little differently… Dammit… That'll have to change…

I don't _need_ you, Yuya… I just can't forget about you… In all the years I've known you, you've never let me down. You were my loyal servant. Nothing more…

"_I don't need your smile_

_I don't need your kiss_

_I don't need your laugh_

_And I don't think I'd miss_

_The way you know how_

_I feel in the dark…"_

But even when I was being abusive and cruel and I didn't deserve your care, you still saw the good in me…

You still believed in me… But, I don't want you to change me…

"_You can't have my heart…"_

I heard a soft knock on the door connecting the two hotel rooms. Without opening my eyes, I heard the noises of loud video games for a moment before the click of the door. I heard soft footsteps walking over and stopping in front of me.

I crimson eyes flashed open to see the one person at that moment I didn't want to see.

"Hn. Dogface…" I grunted, acknowledging her. Looking embarrassed, Yuya held out Muramasa's Palm Pilot to me.

"I'm very sorry for disturbing you…" she blushed, looking at the floor, "But the others were too busy to help me, so… Kyo, could you find today's schedule for me…?"

I looked quizzically up at her. The others were _too busy_? Assholes…

Yuya was looking even more nervous as she tried to think of an excuse, "Well, I need to find out when and where you guys are going tonight and—"

"Give it," I interrupted, grabbing the device from her delicate hands. She gasped in surprise for a moment before her eyes narrowed.

"Kyo…" Yuya warned. I smirked. She never stops amusing me…

"It's alright, Dogface… I realize you're incompetent, but, because I'm such a kind person, I will help you," I said sarcastically, now grinning.

I watched Yuya's face turn red again, prepared to blow up at me, before I grabbed her arm and pulled her onto the bed beside me.

"Kyo! You rude, heartless—"

"Look," I said, holding the Palm Pilot so she could see it, "You push the little button here and it brings you to the year's calendar. Now, to get the tour schedule, you push this over here… and… Once you have that screen up, you scroll down through the months and find the day you're looking for…"

While explaining, I stole a glance at her. She looked serious, staring intently at the small screen. Her full, pink lips were slightly parted… She just looked so beautiful… And I just wanted to…

Realizing I was now staring at her, Yuya looked up at me with her bright green eyes. She blushed, looking away. I lifted my hand to her cheek and turned her face towards mine.

Crimson met emerald as our eyes locked. As if entranced, we closed our eyes and leaned towards each other…

When my lips brushed her soft ones, I knew this girl meant something to me. I felt as if I had been suffocating my whole life and I had just taken my first breath…

But I can't succumb to this. I can't be this weak…

Reluctantly, I pulled away, leaving my heart screaming for more. Why does she do this to me?

Puzzled, Yuya looked up at me. Then, she smiled. It was a genuine, sweet smile meant only for me.

I felt the corners of my mouth turn up slightly more than usual. Impulsively, I leaned in for another kiss…

But there was a knock on the door. Immediately, Yuya and I moved as far away from each other as possible.

I handed her the Palm Pilot back just as Benitora opened the door.

"Hey, Kyo! Our ride is here to take us to the Avalon!" he shouted, grinning at the sight of Yuya.

"Oh, that's right! We were supposed to leave at about 4:30…" the golden haired girl said, glancing at the schedule I found for her. She looked up at me, "Well, let's go!"

She jumped up and ran out the door behind Benitora. I heard him ask, "Will you sit with me in the car, Yuya?" I heard her groan, "Fine…"

"Yeah… Be right there…" I said, mainly to myself, returning to my usual tone of complete indifference.

I stood up, packed away my acoustic guitar, grabbed my rhythm guitar, amp, and extra picks, I followed Yuya, Benitora, and the others out the door.

* * *

The gates weren't supposed to open until 6 so we all had until then to ourselves to practice and set up for the concert.

Benitora was bugging Yuya again, wanting to know what kind of cake to serve at their 'wedding'. Akira was testing his keyboard while letting Kyoshiro and Sasuke tune their guitars. I was plugging in all of our wires and cords into the right amps while glaring at Benitora (unbeknownst to him…).

Suddenly, Kyoshiro squealed in happiness and ran off. Turning to see what passing female had caught his eye, I saw one of the people I hate most in this world.

"Okuni…" I growled, glaring at the tall young woman by the door. Kyoshiro was still drooling over her… disgusting…

Okuni Izumo was sporting her luxurious onyx hair, pushing it back with deep red fingernails. Her hair went straight down past her perfectly round rear-end. Okuni's waist was very slim, accentuating her already large breasts. She wore a black tube top and a leather mini-skirt.

After hearing her name, her Prussian blue eyes swept the room until she found my crimson ones. She smirked happily, walking towards me.

"Long-time-no-see, Kyo," Okuni purred, reaching out her hand to caress my face. I glared at her in response, slapping her hand away.

"Get your dirty hands off me, Fox-bitch…" I snarled, not wanting to deal with her anymore. Ever since she gave all of my personal information to every paparazzo who wanted it, I have been filled with this burning hatred for her.

Before that, she was just a good friend of mine from college, Sakuya's best friend. She and Sakuya had always had crushes on Kyoshiro and I. They were silently competing, but remained friends. However, in our sophomore year in college, I went out with Sakuya. This ripped their friendship apart. Though Sakuya, being the kind person she is, didn't think badly of her, Okuni hated her soul. After awhile, they were mortal enemies. Even after Sakuya… Well, even after _that_, they still couldn't stand to be around each other. But, through it all, Okuni learned to love me unrequitedly.

Okuni managed one day to finally realize I will never have feelings for her. So, she decided to make my life a living hell so I would hate her. When you think about it, if you hate someone enough, you will always think about them. Even though she knew I wouldn't be thinking nice things about her, it was enough to her that I was somehow thinking of her.

I looked up at her, trying to restrain myself from killing her (only because I would be thrown in jail…), and glowered. She smiled.

"Now, Kyo, don't be so rude. I came with… information for you," Okuni smiled slyly, "I've gotten wind of a rumor… _She_ will be in Houston the same time as you."

My eyes narrowed as Kyoshiro's widened. Sakuya… Kyoshiro's beloved girlfriend… my ex-girlfriend… will be in the same place next week?

Kyoshiro squealed again, "Sakuya is coming to visit me!" He skipped around the stage laughing, "I told you she loves me, Akira!"

Akira only frowned at the crazed bastard, "You might want to consider shutting up…" My little brother was saying exactly what I wanted him to. I was too busy trying to burn a hole through my twin's stupid little head.

Suddenly remembering that Sakuya's name cannot be mentioned aloud or certain death will follow, Kyoshiro grinned sheepishly and looked at me apologetically, "Oh, sorry, Kyo…"

"Asshole…" I spat, trying to restrain from hurting him. Can't do that now, we have a concert in a few hours…

Okuni looked at her watch and pursed her dark red lips, "Well, I'd better get going…" She bent down and kissed my forehead. Yuya gasped in shock and jealousy.

That's it…

Before I realized what I was doing, I had stood up, picked Okuni up by her neck, and placed her outside the door to the stage.

"I think you'd better get going," I said mockingly. My eyes shined with bloodlust.

A glimmer of fright passed over Okuni's Prussian eyes before they returned to normal. She smiled slyly as if nothing had happened and left.

I stood in the doorway, glaring at the spot she had left, until I felt a cool hand touch my shoulder. I turned to meet concerned emerald eyes. She was… worried about me…

I felt the urge to tell her everything I was feeling; about her, about Okuni, about Sakuya, Kyoshiro… everything. But the strongest, most attractive guy ever couldn't possibly do that, could he?

To calm her nerves, I gave her a half-smile before pushing her hand away. I walked off the stage and into the dressing room. Much to my surprise, Yuya didn't follow me.

She understood me, unlike… Sakuya…

Speaking of that witch, what will I do when I see her again? What will Yuya say when she finds out who Sakuya is?

I sat down in the chair by the vanity, putting my head in my hands. Life sucks sometimes, doesn't it?

* * *

**A/N:** Listening to Tubthumping by Chumbawamba… great song… Anyways, this might be my last chapter for a few weeks. I'm going on vacation! Lol Well, enjoy and, as always, R & R! Oh, and by the way, I know that their last names are first… i.e. Yuya Shiina Shiina Yuya, Okuni Izumo Izumo no Okuni, Sasuke Sanada Sarutobi Sasuke (or in this case, Sanada Sasuke), and Yukimura Sanada Sanada Yukimura. I just wanted to Americanize the names a bit for this fic. 


	4. Missing

_**You and Me**_

_By Rin Amaru_

_

* * *

_

**Disclaimer:** I would love to own SDK, but alas! I do not.

**A/N:** Sorry for the delay, I went on vacation for 2 weeks and had NO computer time. The good part is that I had time to plan out this and future chapters. If things go according to plan, there will be 11 chapters.

* * *

_Chapter 4_

_Missing_

_

* * *

_

I have been sitting in the dressing room for the past hour, simply staring in the mirror. Before Okuni told me that Sakuya was coming to Houston, I thought it would be really cool to come here and have fun… with Yuya…

Yes, my thoughts for the past 60 minutes have consisted of two women; Sakuya and Yuya. Sakuya, my first love and the bitch who chose Kyoshiro over me. Yuya, the girl who rejects every other guy but me.

Up until this point, I felt I hated Sakuya, now I just feel nothing at all. No caring, no hatred, nothing. Kind of odd.

And I hate it.

Hatred always feels nice when it rushes through my body, creating more power to pulverize my enemies. It was quite useful in high school when Kyoshiro and I did kendo, judo, and karate on the school teams. We were always the best two players. Kyoshiro always had perfect skills while I had both the skills and brute strength.

The brute strength usually came from my opponent striking me in some way, whether an insult or an actual hit. That would cause me to hate him. Adrenaline and extreme dislike would course through my veins and into my muscles. That was usually when the battle ended.

Yes, hate is quite useful.

Now, as for my feelings for the lovely blonde girl, I definitely don't hate her. I know for a fact I'm attracted to her. So, that means she's on the 'She's tolerable' list… Sort of… It scares me that sometimes when I look at her, I feel what I felt for Sakuya… But I can't let that happen again, I can't get hurt again, I… can't love again.

Not that she knows that… yet.

I heard a knocking on the dressing room door. Instinctively, I swiveled the bar-stool-like chair I was sitting in to face the door.

Slowly opening the door and creeping in, Yuya sat down on the red, overstuffed couch to the left of the door. She held my father's palm pilot in her hands.

"Kyo, I'm sorry to interrupt you, but the concert starts in 45 minutes…" she said, green eyes full of concern… for my awesome self of course. So she did notice I was more withdrawn than usual… Dammit… I guess I'll have to tell her…

"Umm… I was wondering…" the girl asked, suddenly finding her green and red Vans incredibly interesting, "Who was that person Okuni was talking about?" Her eyes remained on her shoes.

This new development startled me. She brought up the discussion I was just about to start. I knew I liked this girl, sparing me the effort of beginning stressful conversations.

"Well," I began. Though I had practiced this in the mirror, it was nothing like actually going through with it. "The Fox-bitch was referring to my ex-girlfriend from college, Sakuya Mibu…"

I let waves of shock and jealousy pass over the girl's face, finally focused on mine.

"Mibu? Wasn't your father one?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Heh, heh. I though you started this conversation… My family is related to the Mibu clan. We, however, are of the Sengo clan. It's relatively new, formed by my grandmother who broke from the Mibu and married outside of it. It's really not that interesting…" I said, knowing her next question.

"But Mibu was a band that your father was in, right?" I was right on the mark. God, I'm so intelligent.

"Some of the Mibu formed a band, yes, and asked my father to join both the clan and the band. My father came to dislike the members of the clan and it's rules, disbanded, and came back to the Sengo clan. He then married my mother and had Kyoshiro and I," I said, sighing, acting completely disinterested. I've received this question so many times from fans…

Silence… I could tell Yuya found it painful.

"Did you… love Sakuya?" she asked in almost a whisper. Why do I get the feeling she likes me? Oh, yeah… I did kiss her…

"Yes. I did," I responded slowly, burning a hole in the door, "But not anymore…"

Silence, yet again. This time, even I felt the awkwardness.

"Do you…" she started, once again finding her shoes to be the most interesting thing in existence, "Do you… care about me?"

She spoke the last part of that quite quickly. It took a moment to translate. She obviously took the silence as a no. The girl got up and walked over to the door.

I felt my heart wrench. Yuya didn't even look at me.

"You…" she said as she leaned against the door frame, struggling to control her emotions, "You have 36 minutes." Yuya opened the door and quietly closed it. I heard her footsteps in the hall quickly leading towards the others on the stage.

Shit… The strange thing is I actually felt guilty. Like I hurt someone I actually care for's feelings. Like I was the lowest piece of crap on Earth for hurting the girl.

I didn't think I was capable of learning new emotions. Obviously, I was wrong. It's alright… as long as I've only been wrong once.

I swiveled the chair back to face the mirror again, glaring at myself.

"You stupid, stupid, stupid, bastard…" I said to myself. Maybe I'm going insane…

I rested my head on the vanity, my brain swimming in guilt and shame.

"Shit!" I growled.

I allowed my mind to wander for 10 more minutes until I finally came to a decision: I was going to apologize. I know, I know… Shocking.

It wouldn't take a normal person that long to decide to say he's sorry, but I, the man who was wrong only twice, doesn't apologize for nothing.

Reluctantly standing up and walking to the door, I paused. Do I really want to do this? Some strange, unfamiliar organ by my left lung replied with the affirmative. Yes, I did want to do this.

I walked towards the stage. Upon entering, I saw Akira playing with the synthesizer, Sasuke with his bass, Kyoshiro with Playboy, Benitora over Kyoshiro's shoulder… and no Yuya.

The now familiar feeling of guilt overtook me again, along with worry. The only other time I felt this worried was when she had gotten lost and almost beaten up by a gang. Luckily, I was there to save her.

Today, I don't think I can.

Finally noticing my existence, Akira casually looked over at me and asked, "Kyo, do you by chance know where Yuya went off to?"

I growled. If Akira didn't know, then nobody knew. Dammit…

"I was hoping you'd know…" I replied darkly. Hot flashes of guilt, concern, and now, fear, washed over my features for a moment.

I knew Kyoshiro noticed. I really hate being a twin… All that silently understanding each other stuff…

"Kyo," Kyoshiro asked, tearing himself away from Pamela Anderson, "Why don't you go look for her?" Once again, he understood me. Damn him… He knew I wanted to find her myself.

"Wait, my sister is missing?" Sasuke looked up, obviously worried. Poor kid. I can't drag him along…

"The love of my life left me?" Tora shouted in dismay. I snarled. I'd definitely have to leave him here…

"You guys stay here. I'll be back with her before the show starts..." I said, turning to leave before anyone could follow me.

"You have 20 minutes, Kyo," Akira said icily, looking at his watch, "You'd better find her…" I could have sworn I felt significantly colder…

I nodded, opened the door, and left the room.

Once out, I immediately sprinted in the direction I heard her go. I have to find her; I want to find her…

I need to know what she means to me… It can't be too late, it can't!

Luckily, I managed to avoid any dead ends. Thank God, we came to this venue for our last tour or I wouldn't know where I was going.

Just as I passed the other band's dressing room, I heard a scream. A disturbingly familiar scream.

"KYO!" it cried, obviously female. It was definitely my Yuya.

Time seemed to stop. Panic set in. Adrenaline rushed through my brain (more than before) as I tried to open the dressing room door.

It was locked.

Silently praising my karate teacher for training me, I kicked down the door. I have to admit, that was pretty damn cool.

Upon gazing into the room, I found Yuya against a wall, shirt ripped open, and breasts exposed. The stoned lead singer of the band after us, Ecstasy, was trying to find some ecstasy for himself. He was attempting to push his leg between Yuya's. My Yuya's.

She was looking straight at me, hot tears running down her face, fear in her emerald eyes. She called for me again. I looked at the asshole who was trying to rape her, too stoned to notice I was there.

How dare he touch what's mine. I saw red.

Before I knew what I was doing, I had pulled the bastard off her and punched him and kicked him until he passed out. I wanted nothing more in that moment than to end his life. The girl is mine, Yuya is mine, and she always will be. She always has been. From her younger days as my servant to now as the young woman I care for, I own her.

I heard Yuya slide down the wall, still sobbing. Turning to look at her, I was startled when she flew into my arms. What surprised me more is that I held her there.

After a moment in our silent hug, I choked out, "Are you alright?"

Pulling back enough so I could see her face, she smiled gratefully, "Yes, thank you. But I was so scared, I—" She broke off her own sentence with another sob. Instinctively I pulled her back against my chest, not caring my shirt was now soaked.

Relief washed over me. Adrenaline stopped pumping. The heart I didn't even know was beating out of my chest slowed. Possessiveness took over.

Yes, I do care deeply for her…

"I'll never let anyone touch you again, you hear me?" I said, holding her tighter. I felt her smile against my chest. She took it as the response to her previous question. She took it as a 'yes'.

I carried her bridal style back to the stage where the others were waiting with the local police. While they cried in happiness with her return and in shock of what happened, I went to change my incredibly wet T-shirt.

Smiling, I made a note to bug her about that later.

* * *

**A/N:** Aww… Still more to come! R&R! 


	5. Old Friend

_**You and Me**_

_By Rin Amaru_

_

* * *

_

**Disclaimer:** If I was actually making money on this…. Wow… I'd have a new chapter up every day and be in the process of writing about 12 more fan fictions. I can assure you, that's not true. If I had a nickel every time I had to write one of these things, I'd be a rich teen.

**A/N:** Chapter 5! claps for herself Okay, I have one secret. A character will be introduced in this chapter who I'm sure many people have been waiting to see. Aww, my dog is wiggling her toes in her sleep…

* * *

_Chapter 5_

_Old Friend_

_

* * *

_

I despise planes. Not only do I occasionally become motion sick, but there are always problems with every plane or airport I happen to be in.

Today, for instance. Now, a flight from Houston, Texas to Chicago, Illinois isn't too long of a ride. However, we (Akira, Benitora, Sasuke, Kyoshiro, Yuya, and I) have all been sitting _in our plane_ for the past _2 hours._ We haven't even taken off. That means we don't get any refreshments, tiny bags of pretzels, or even peanuts. That means we have to live on sporadic bursts of air from our personal air conditioning vents… Lovely.

The one good part about all this, however, is that Yuya gets to sit next to me. Well, scratch that. Yuya was forced to sit next to me. I refused to let her sit next to Kyoshiro or Benitora… Those perverts. After last night's events, they have been more determined to grab the breasts they have confirmed exist. Damn, those bastards…. She's all mine.

Why so possessive over a 16 year old, you ask? Well, I have simply decided she will be my woman; and she _will _like it. And if that Sakuya-bitch tries to come within a 500 foot radius of Yuya, she will be forced to die a horrible and painful death… Just kidding… Though I would love to do that, she would only get a dirty mouthful of curse words and possibly, if she attacks me first, a black eye to mare her oh-so-perfect face.

I smiled at the thought. Feeling a stirring next to me, I turned my head away from the pathetically small window I had been looking through to focus my eyes on the beautiful blonde girl next to me.

She has appeared to have recovered from last night's attempted rape. And I said, _appeared. _My Yuya is definitely not okay. She flinches whenever a male (other than Akira, Sasuke, and I… she feels safer around us…) comes too close or touches her without previous knowledge. Yuya also stays much closer to me than before, which I like. A lot. Every man should have a beautiful woman clinging to his arm.

And _my_ woman certainly is beautiful. Even her swollen, bruised lips look beautiful on her, her emerald eyes hiding her sadness and fear inside. She would never show those emotions willingly; she's too strong.

Those gorgeous green eyes looked up at me happily. My stomach felt like it almost did a somersault. Perhaps it really did. Either way, it felt good. All that from one glance?

"Kyo?" Yuya asked, gazing up at me with extreme gratitude and care, "Thanks again, for… saving me last night…" She turned away for a moment to hide her blush, then turned back to face me, smiling.

Then the unexpected happened. The girl grabbed my hand, holding it gently in hers. I can't believe I'm thinking this, but it felt _so good_, so _special._ It was as if the gesture was created solely for this moment between us.

I felt the corners of my mouth twitch in happiness. I think I may have actually smiled before replying, "Don't mention it." I swore I heard my voice crack in that short sentence. That's not normal for a young man in his twenties… God dammit! I'm becoming a sap…

Looking over at Yuya, I noticed her smile had become ever wider. Then I noticed her hand was still around mine. She gently squeezed my hand. I intertwined our fingers. I squeezed back.

Why does this physical contact feel so good, so _magical_?

Our sweet silence was interrupted.

"Kyo! Kyo!" Benitora shouted, shoving the latest issue of Maxim they (he and Kyoshiro, they were both sitting behind us) found in the airport in my face, "Isn't she so _hot_?"

Yuya gasped.

"Tora! Why would you even look at stuff like that?" Yuya shouted, about to snap.

I closed my eyes, refusing to look at the disgusting, degrading photos of a woman I had no connection to. I didn't really want one. Besides, I can't cheat on _my _woman.

I decided to get rid of the problem.

I lifted the disturbing magazine away from my face, and then proceeded to punch it into Tora's face. I sighed, listening to the bastard moaning in pain. The drummer is always underappreciated.

I gazed over at Yuya, who was talking with Akira and Sasuke across the aisle. Just then, a fat, middle-aged man sat in the empty seat beside Yuya. I guessed he had been flirting with the stewardesses for the past 2 hours. He seemed like the type. I watched his every move, his every glance. Just then, he finally _dared_ to try and look down _my _woman's shirt. Bastard. Not removing my glaring, crimson eyes from his, I stood up and reluctantly let go of Yuya's hand.

"What's wrong, Kyo?" she asked quizzically, eyebrows furrowing slightly.

Still trying to burn a hole through the man's skull, I responded, "Get up. We're switching seats."

"But, Kyo, I though you wanted the window seat so you wouldn't get sick…" Yuya asked, now knowing something was up.

"Yeah, well, I changed my mind," I said, directing the anger in my voice towards the fat, old pervert. I heard Yuya stand up, actually obeying orders, and we slid past each other, bodies touching. She smiled at me. I smiled at her.

Yearning to be in contact with her again, to prove to her she's mine, I grabbed her hand again, gently holding it in mine. I turned to give the death glare to the man beside me. He snorted, picking up that dumb but strangely occupying SkyMall magazine and flipping through its contents, ignoring me. If I could, I would have killed him. Instead, I turned to look at my woman and the all-to-familiar black pavement outside my window.

It was in that moment, to our relief, we heard the pilot come on the speakers, "We have finally received clearance to leave the airport. Please go back to your seats and sit down. We will be arriving in O'Hare Airport in Chicago at about 4:30 PM. Enjoy the flight."

That retarded dinging noise went off and the seatbelt sign lit up as we were taxied to the runway. Yuya squeezed my hand, happily looking out the window. She loved planes. I thought they were a necessary evil. Of, course, I'm right.

Within 10 minutes, the planes lifted off. In about 4 hours, I will be performing in another concert. I stole the pillow I had left on Yuya's seat and put it behind my head. I might as well sleep for the next hour and a half.

"Kyo…" I heard Yuya grumble. She was upset about the loss of the pillow that wasn't even hers to begin with. That was the last thing I heard, other than those obnoxiously loud jets, before I fell asleep.

* * *

The concert in Chicago went _significantly_ better than the one in Houston. In Houston, in addition to Yuya almost being raped, we couldn't go on stage for another hour. During that hour, police questioned everyone, mainly Yuya, that bastard from Ecstasy, and myself. Obviously, Yuya was cleared of any charges, being that she was the victim. I was cleared, though I did beat the crap out of that guy… Max, I think his name was…

Well, that Max guy was arrested and his band wasn't allowed to play at the venue. Sucks for them. In the remaining time left before the concert was over, we played. We played for 2 whole hours. We were only supposed to open for Ecstasy. So, we decided which songs to play as we went along.

Despite the many obstacles, I think the concert went okay. In Chicago, it was amazing. The fans were really into the music. They even did that lighter thing in one of our slower songs. It was so cool.

Of course, all the fans were screaming for me. During the autograph session, I had the longest line of people. I am so friggin' awesome.

So, what are we (Akira, Tora, Sasuke, Kyoshiro, Yuya, and I) doing now? We are wandering around the Woodfield mall in Chicago; separately, of course.

Kyoshiro and Benitora immediately hit the food court. If Cinnabon's weren't so damn good, I would hold that against them. It is exactly because of their cinnimony goodness that we're going to meet up there in 20 minutes.

I can't wait.

Anyways, so Sasuke ran off to Gamers Paradise. What a surprise… That kid is _addicted._ Ah, well. It keeps him quiet. And as long as he can beat up Tora for me, I want him around. He's a cool brat.

Akira went to go confuse people in the art stores. I wish I could be there… My blind little brother critiquing photos, sculptures, and paintings… If the innocent people in those stores don't leave freaked out, then I don't know what kind of hallucinogenic drug they're on.

As for me, I am scouring Hot Topic and Pac Sun for some new pants. I dragged Yuya along with me. She did throw a fit at first, but she got used to the circulation in her hand being cut off as I dragged her through the stores.

After looking in both stores twice, I decided my best bet for good new pants was Hot Topic. I ordered Yuya to pick out different pants for me.

"How about this one?" Yuya said in a bored, monotone voice. This had to have been the fiftieth pair of pants she's held up for me. They were black cargos with nice deep pockets. However, there was still something missing.

"Where are all the little strappy things? I can't buy pants without those! It's my trademark!" I shouted, snorting at the pants in disgust. I wasn't lying; I always did have strappy things on my pants in concerts. Not usually for casual wear (like now, for instance, I'm wearing Prussian blue jeans; dark, but no strappy things). I don't know what they're called though…

"How about these?" a familiar voice said. The voice was a bit feminine, but was definitely a male voice. I turned to stare into the cobalt blue eyes of someone I knew all too well.

I smirked, "Yukimura…"

The pants he was holding were exactly what I was looking for. After grabbing the pants from my old friend, I walked up to the cashier with a confused Yuya tagging along.

Yuya finally looked at the man, eyes quickly lighting up, "Mr. Sanada! You were the one who adopted Sasuke!"

Yukimura smiled kindly, patting Yuya on the head, "Yuya, right? I've heard so much about you from Sasuke. And, no, I didn't adopt Sasuke, my parents did. Why do you ask?" The blue eyed man ran a hand through his blue-tinted black hair, leaning down to Yuya's eye level and speaking in a serious (for once) voice, "Are you interested?"

Yuya became flustered. She had no idea how to respond.

"N-no! I just thought _you_ adopted him. I'm sorry!" she said, averting her eyes. With my new pants in a bag over my shoulder, I wrapped my free arm around Yuya's shoulders.

"You shouldn't use your tricks on little girls," I laughed, feeling Yuya growl against my chest.

"_I'm not a little girl…_" she hissed up at me. I just smiled evilly.

Yukimura laughed, "So, I suppose you must be wondering why I'm here." I nodded. "Well, as soon as I found out I was opening for you tonight I wanted so badly to see you guys again! You know, I really miss playing the piano for you, but being solo is so much more fun. You should try it, Kyo!"

I smirked at the strange man before me. Somehow, he knew I planned to go solo. I know him well enough to know he would never have mentioned it unless he knew I had thought about it.

"You know me too well…" I said, leading him out of the store. He jogged a bit to catch up, smiling at me.

"Of course, Kyo, that's why I consider you among my best friends."

Yuya looked at Sanada quizzically, "I don't understand… How do you know Kyo?"

Yukimura smiled sweetly, reminiscing, "Ah… Kyo and I met in college. We were actually roommates freshman year. The two of us were thinking of creating a band and, slowly, other people came to us and it formed on its own. The original Samurai Deeper was made up of Kyo, Kyoshiro, Tora, Bontenmaru, and I. We had just gotten signed in senior year when I decided to go off on my own. Bontenmaru did the same."

I jumped in, "Then Akira took Sanada's place and Yukimura recommended Sasuke to take Bon's place. After college we began touring and, almost immediately, we became mainstream."

Yuya's puzzled expression lessened. She smiled, "Ah, thanks. I get it now. It's very nice to meet you Mr. Sanada."

My old friend appeared startled. He never really liked formalities. He had enough of that at home. He came from a very… rich family.

"Oh, no, no, no! You can just call me Yukimura, okay?" he said, grinning.

Yuya nodded her response while she looked at her watch, "We should head back to the food court now… Would you like to join us, Yukimura? I'm sure Sasuke would love to see you!"

Sanada smiled, patting Yuya on the head, and walked towards the directory to check which level the food court was on. Once found, we headed straight there. We were going to be late.

* * *

It was easy to spot where the others were. Tora was laughing hysterically at something. That bumbling idiot. He looked like a possessed hamster when he laughed like that.

I led Yuya by the small of her back to a chair next to the one I had claimed. Yukimura brought one over.

At the table were Akira, Benitora, and Kyoshiro. I assumed they had sent Sasuke to retrieve their food.

"Hey, Kyo! You should've— Oh, my god! _Yukimura!_" Tora shouted, leaping out of his seat to greet our old band mate. Kyoshiro looked up, eyes full of happiness and cinnibon glaze on his cheeks.

"_Yukimura!"_ Yet another idiot, this time my brother, got up to hug Yukimura.

Next came the chorus of "Oh, my god! How have you been? Whatcha been doing? Blah, blah, blah!" I actually enjoyed my meeting with him much more than watching this one.

Akira, not at all impressed with Yukimura's appearance (he never met him anyway), finally spoke up, "Hmm… Our food bearer is here."

Everyone turned to look at a shocked Sasuke. You could tell the boy was so happy he could pee in his pants. "Y-Yukimura! What are you doing here?" He put up the tough boy façade.

Yukimura ran over to the boy, squeezing him, "Sasuke! I've missed my little brother so much! Awww… You've grown so much!"

Benitora stifled laughter. Everyone knew what he was going to say. Yuya and Sasuke glared at him.

"Aww, Yuya! I wasn't going to be mean!" the idiot shouted, making disgusting kissy faces at my woman. Yuya's glare intensified. She knew he was lying.

Sasuke placed the Burger King meals on the table. Apparently, they had ordered for us (it wasn't the first time we'd had fast food) because there was a Double Whopper with pickles. That's definitely my meal. Yuya dug out her Fire-Grilled Chicken Garden Salad.

Everyone dug in. Well, except Yukimura. He just steadily stole all of Sasuke's fries.

"Yukimura! Stop it," Sasuke shouted angrily, looking into the now empty French fries box for survivors, "Those were mine!"

Sanada chuckled, patting the now pissed Sasuke on the head, "I'll go buy you some more." With that, Yukimura left to go stand in line.

The silver haired boy growled, "God, he's so annoying!" Everyone laughed, knowing he really cared for his older brother.

Within five minutes, Yukimura was back with the fries (and a cheeseburger for himself), putting them in front of Sasuke who grabbed them and hid them under the table. Heh, crazy kid.

After a few moments of simply eating, Kyoshiro spoke up, "So, what are you doing here, Yukimura? How did you find us?"

Looking up from his cheeseburger, Sanada replied, "I'm opening for you tonight." He then smiled slyly, "As for how I found you, I have my ways…"

I always thought he had a team of creepy ninjas who followed us around. He always seemed to pop up at random times. But I always had the feeling they weren't quite so… random.

Done with my Whopper, I reached my hand under the table, searching for Yuya's. I found it.

There the seven of us sat, catching up on old times until we were forced to leave to prepare for the concert. It was going to be a long night.

At least we get to be in New Orleans tomorrow in time for Mardi Gras! Maybe they'll have some sake there…

* * *

**A/N:** And Yukimura makes his appearance! R&R! 


	6. Mardi Gras

_**You and Me**_

_By Rin Amaru_

_

* * *

_

**Disclaimer:** If I were making money on this, I would be selling it in Borders, not showing it off for free on Also, I do not own the Rob Thomas song, "This Is How a Heart Breaks", featured in this chapter.

**A/N:** It's so hard to come up with creative disclaimers lol Anyway; **I just wanted to say I'm very sorry to all the people who live in New Orleans and the surrounding area. I would have had this chapter up _much_ sooner, but Katrina happened and I had planned this chapter to take place in New Orleans. Now, it is simply a tribute to them all… in addition to being chapter 6…**

**

* * *

**

_Chapter 6_

_Mardi Gras_

_

* * *

_

What an awesome concert… I'm now in New Orleans and I'm still thinking about it. I'm lying in the hotel room, replaying the previous night's events over and over again in my mind. It was so perfect.

Yukimura played some cool songs from his second solo album. We played our usual set list, along with a new song we had been working on. Then Yukimura came back on stage and we performed some of our earlier songs (He took Akira's place on the piano. My little brother sat next to Yuya in the front row during this.). The people of Chicago we completely entranced by our awesome music…

…and my sexy body.

Tonight should be even cooler; Yukimura is still with us for this concert before he goes to Miami. What will make it even cooler is that tonight is the start of Mardi Gras; people dancing and drinking in the streets, our awesome music, plenty of sake… priceless.

Life couldn't get much better… But even more thoughts of going solo have been swimming through my mind. I definitely want to do it. My father did it. He broke up with the Mibu and went solo, topping the charts many more times than he did as a group. If I could be as good and talented as him, I could do it… And I'd want Yuya by my side. She is my woman, after all.

I would be playing on stage with those people who play the music you write for you but aren't in your band. She would be in the front row, cheering me on like she always does, like she always will do. When she's old enough, I'll marry her and have little clones of myself with her. Then all of them will sit in the front row and watch me; my beloved wife and my precious children. Life would be so perfect…

After hearing a knock on the door, I sat up on the bed. Yuya smiled when she came into the room and sat beside me on the bed. It reminded me, coincidentally, of the circumstances surrounding our first kiss. Life is weird like that; déjà vu.

I looked over at my woman, pushing the stray locks of golden hair (that refused to remain in her ponytail) behind her ears. She looked up at me, smiling sweetly.

"Great concert last night," she said, averting her eyes. I wondered why she was still shy. She should have gotten used to me by now, I thought as I nodded in response.

"Hey, Dogface," I said, grinning as her face contorted into anger, "What do you wanna be when you grow up?" At the question, her face softened a bit.

"I… I don't know. I can't really do much, considering I dropped out of school for this and I wouldn't have money to go to college anyway…" Yuya replied, a sad expression coming over her face, "I wish I had the money to go… But a sixteen-year-old can't make that kind of money…"

I patted her head and pulled her close. She wrapped an arm around my waist. After a moment, she spoke again, "What are you going to do? Stay with the band?"

I smirked. The conversation was leading where I wanted it to, "Nope. I'm planning on going solo. I want to be the best there ever was." I sighed, staring out the window. I'll get there.

I felt Yuya giggle against my chest, "You already are!" Well, that was an unexpected compliment, but I'll accept it.

"I know. I'm incredibly awesome, but I can always get better," I replied, caressing her arm with my thumb, "If… If I go solo, would you still be my manager/"

Even if she were my manager, I don't know how she feels about me. I know she cares about me, but… how much?

Yuya pulled away a bit and looked up at me, "Of course, I'll be your manager!" She smiled. I gave her a dream.

I smirked back at her, "Good." I cupped her chin with my free hand and kissed her gently.

She kissed back. I fought back the smile and feelings of elation she evoked in me and kissed her again. Yuya and I began a series of open-mouth kisses. I was just about to let my tongue invade her mouth when her watch beeped. She pulled away.

"Oh," she blushed, looking at her watch, "It's time to set up for tonight's shindig." Yuya got up and headed for the door. I stood quickly and grabbed her arm, pulling her into an embrace. I kissed her again.

"Alright, let's go," I said, intertwining our fingers and leading her out the door.

* * *

I knew Mardi Gras was a giant party, but I never thought it would be this huge. The streets are packed with people. The normal Mardi Gras crowd is there along with all the people who came to see our concert.

In short, it's an incredibly insane madhouse.

"Kyo," Yukimura said, stumbling up towards me with the crowded stadium seats of the Superdome as his backdrop. He, like most other people here, was completely intoxicated; not that it was unusual. "This place…" he mumbled, making random, ambiguous gestures, "… is as big as your ego…"

I growled. Only he would dare to insult me…

"Sanada…" I hissed, grabbing his shirt collar. He giggled. "Sanada, you take that back…" I tried to punch his face but he grabbed my incoming fist. Jerk. He was able to defend himself even when he was barely thinking…

"Ah, ah, ah!" Yukimura scolded, sounding like that fat idiot's computer from Jurassic Park: 'Ah, ah, ah! Say the magic word! Ah, ah, ah!' The jovial, blue-eyed man continued, "I… have a concert to do tonight. My face… must be perfect!"

I let go of his shirt and watched him stumble off. His face might be perfect, but how is he going to perform? Drunken piano players usually aren't very good… I'm not that worried though, Sanada can always function while inebriated. He's cool like that…

… but not as cool as me…

"Hey!" I heard a familiar female voice shout. I turned to see my woman walking towards me with Akira and Sasuke. So, the minors flock together…

Yuya gave me a hug, "I was looking all over for you!" Akira turned his head in Yukimura's direction.

"I can't believe he's this disgusting… Getting drunk before concerts?" Akira snarled, "Next thing we know, he'll be making out with the nurses while being treated for liver failure…"

Sasuke glared a hole in Akira's skull. The two were close friends, but, apparently, not when Yukimura was involved in an insult. "Hey! Don't you say that about Yukimura! Do you want to die?" Yuya gasped.

"Hmm…" Akira replied, smiling icily. The atmosphere seemed significantly colder. The Ice Prince put a hand to his chin, as if in thought, "Are you threatening me?" It seems I did teach my little brother to defend himself…

The two boys exchanged glares (or, in Akira's case, directing frigid atmosphere in Sasuke's direction) but immediately stopped when a firm, warm, hand appeared on each of their shoulders. Both of them turned towards the owner of the hands to find Yuya. God, she's like a friggin' mom…

"Hey! Would you two stop it?" Yuya said, giving hard, meaningful, but somehow loving, looks to each of them, "Not only do we have a concert in ten minutes, but you guys are friends! This argument shouldn't have happened. Now, I want you both to apologize…" She removed her hands and stood back, waiting.

Sasuke, looking guiltily over at his surrogate sister, caved in first. "Sorry, Akira…" he said quickly, refusing to look at my brother. He's a tough little cookie with a soft middle.

Akira remained silent. Yuya stared at her best friend, "Akira… Please say you're sorry."

Akira smiled sweetly at her and sighed, "Well, since I obviously have no other alternative, I apologize." Knowing that was indeed the best response anyone could ever hope to achieve from Akira, Yuya was satisfied. When I mentioned earlier that Yuya could control us, I wasn't kissing.

After giving Sasuke and Akira hugs, she ushered us to the stage. We had set up an hour before inside the Superdome. The stage itself was really cool. It was in center field and was round. There were no curtains or anything; it was simply a platform similar to those seen at the Super Bowls.

As I walked over to the stage, I met up with Yukimura. He was holding a cup of coffee and no longer seemed inebriated. I smirked. I knew he could stomach alcohol well.

I only drink sake because I don't ever want to be drunk on camera or on stage. Sake only produces a mild high, which is perfect to keep up my reputation.

Sanada sipped some coffee (I think it was Starbucks) before speaking, "I've decided to ask my family if we can adopt Yuya." He smiled.

Initially, I felt incredibly jealous and angry. However, I really had no reason to. If Muramasa adopted her, she would never be able to be my woman. Now, I definitely don't want that. In addition, if Yuya has a family, it would be a lot easier to get married, considering she wouldn't be an orphan. The only downside is, when I do make her mine, Yukimura would be my… brother-in-law… Disgusting… I'll admit he's my friend, but I never wanted to be related to him.

Oh, well. It's all for the best.

I grunted a response to Yukimura. He chuckled, "I knew you'd understand!" He pushed me up the steps that led to the platform, "You're up first today!"

I ran a hand through my hair as I picked up my guitar from where I'd left it and adjusted the microphone. Kyoshiro and Benitora were noticeably sober. I assumed they would be drinking soon after the show… Akira and Sasuke were ready to start.

I noticed some movement in the corner of my eye and turned to see Yuya waving at us from the front row. We all waved (Smirked in my and Akira's case) back.

The announcer walked up to the center of the platform, "People of New Orleans! Tonight, on the first night of Mardi Gras, we would like to present you with two excellent bands. First up is Samurai Deeper!"

I grinned as the crowd went wild. As Sasuke started the bass part, the deep treble sounds amazingly overcame the audience's screams. Benitora came in on drums next, followed by Akira, who threw in some funky tones. I started the rhythm. Kyoshiro played subtle notes on his electric guitar, waiting for his solo.

I leaned closer to the microphone and sang just like I always did, perhaps even better:

_Don't you wanna go for a ride  
Just keep your hands inside  
And make the most out of life  
Now don't you take it for granted_

_Life is like a mean machine  
It made a mess outta me  
It left me caught in between  
Like an angry dream I was stranded_

_And I'm steady but I'm starting to shake  
And I don't know how much more I can take_

_This is it now  
Everybody get down  
This is all I can take  
This is how a heart breaks  
You take a hit now you feel it break down  
Make you stay wide awake  
This is how a heart breaks_

_Don't you wanna go for a ride  
Down to the other side  
Feels so good you could cry  
Now won't you do what I told you  
I remember when you used to be shy  
Yeah, once we were so fine  
You and I why you gotta make it so hard on me_

_And I'm sorry but it's not a mistake  
And I'm running but you're getting away_

_Oh, this is it now  
Everybody get down  
This is all I can take  
This is how a heart breaks  
You take a hit now you feel it break down  
Make you stay wide awake  
This is how a heart breaks  
_

_This is how a heart breaks_

_  
You're not the best thing that I knew  
Never was never cared too much  
For all this hanging around  
It's just the same thing all the time  
Never get what I want  
Never get too close to the end of the line  
You're just the same thing that I knew back before the time  
When I was only for you_

_Hell, this is it now  
Everybody get down  
This is all I can take  
This is how a heart breaks_

_You take a hit now you feel it break down  
Make you stay wide awake  
This is how a heart breaks  
_

_Hell, this is it now  
Everybody get down  
This is all I can take  
This is how a heart breaks_

_You take a hit now you feel it break down  
Make you stay wide awake  
This is how a heart breaks_

_This is how a heart breaks._

I gave the audience a sultry look, mostly directed at Yuya, while I let them cheer their little hearts out.

That's right. Give them to me, 'cause I'm gonna be the best in the world.

Me and me alone. And Yuya will be right there with me.

* * *

**A/N:** _I'm SO sorry I had to have the story in New Orleans. I planned out this chapter about a month ago obviously without previous knowledge of the city's (and the surrounding area's) current predicament. **I encourage everyone to pray for the victims of Katrina. If you don't pray, please send good thoughts.** _Thanks for reading. **R&R!**


	7. Suppressed Emotions

_**You and Me**_

_By Rin Amaru_

_

* * *

_

**Disclaimer:** Did you hear the voices… of the last six chapters?

**A/N:** Dumb disclaimer… grumble, grumble… Okay! **This chapter is dedicated to kitsune55's friend Courtney who collapsed and has been in the Intensive Care Unit since the incident. Please pray/send good thoughts to her. ** I have. Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 7

_Suppressed Emotions_

_

* * *

_

If I have to sign another one of these stupid posters again, I'll kill someone… Oh, god… I have to sign another one… I don't even look that good in that picture.

Right now, we are at a Borders in-store signing in lovely St. Louis. We're sitting in a row (Me, Akira, Kyoshiro, Benitora and Sasuke) in folding chairs at folding tables. The only reason any of us are doing this is that Yuya said we wouldn't get dinner unless we submitted to her schedule.

Damn, schedule… Ugh… My hand… is cramping…

I felt a cool hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Yuya giggling at me.

"You're doing a good job, Kyo. Keep it up!" she said cheerfully, on her way to deliver a cup of hot chocolate to Sasuke. They're even closer now that they're going to be real siblings.

I heard a very quiet "Excuse me" and looked up from signing another damned poster and saw a blushing girl with my face printed onto her white T-shirt. Her face was filled with acne and her braces were covered in plaque. I held back a grimace.

"What?" I asked, obviously bored but trying to be nice. The girl handed me her copy of the stupid poster. I took it.

After signing my name underneath my chin, an evil thought came to mind. I drew devil horns on Kyoshiro's head. I'm such a genius…

The girl looked shocked but laughed anyway, picking up the poster and walking away. Next in line was a guy with my face _taped_ onto his shirt. Cheapo… He handed me his damned poster and I signed my name.

Before walking away, he shouted, "Kyo! You're so hot!" Even though I'm in no way attracted to men, I had to smile to myself. I am hot, aren't I?

I heard an all-too-familiar squeal and turned to see Yuya being bullied by none other than my cousin, Shinrei. I hate that guy. He used to chase me around at family reunions, yelling crap about honor and family values. He even dared to challenge my band by joining the Mibu with his brother, Hotaru. Whatever… Upon hearing another squeal, I stood up.

"Kyo… I know you want to protect her, but, please, we have a job to do," Akira said, acting like he was my mother. I growled and walked away anyway. I heard him say to the people in my line to wait there for a few minutes.

I love my little brother.

When I reached Yuya and Shinrei, I stood in between them, "Get away from her…"

"Kyo! Dear, cousin… How have you been?" he said, sarcasm laced heavily in his voice.

"Just peachy," I spat.

"Kyo, you have a cousin?" Yuya inquired. I sighed, glaring at Shinrei.

"Unfortunately…" I replied.

Shinrei laughed, "Well, I better get going. Our grandfather, Nobunaga, your half sister, Tokito, Hotaru, Shindara, and Sakuya are waiting for me…" My strange cousin sauntered off towards the store's exit. My stomach turned at the mentioning of my ex-girlfriend's name. I turned to face Yuya, confusion written all over her face.

"Sakuya's here?" she asked. I knew she was going to be jealous. She didn't even know the whole story yet…

I opened my mouth to respond when the voice I hate the most spoke behind me, "Yes, she's right here."

Growling, I immediately spun around to burn holes into Sakuya's perfectly brown eyes. She smiled at me sadly, nervously tugging at her purple hair. Awkward silence ensued.

"So, Kyo, is Kyoshiro here?" Sakuya asked, voice cracking under the obvious tension. She avoided my glare. My eyes narrowed.

"Yes," I replied, pointing in my twin's direction. The word felt like acid, burning my throat. Calmly, Sakuya walked over to an overexcited Kyoshiro.

"Kyo," Yuya asked, rubbing my arm. Surprisingly, it calmed me. She continued, "What happened between you two?"

"She left me," I said, shaking with suppressed anger, "No, she cheated on me, with Kyoshiro…"

A wave of shock came over my woman's face, then understanding. Finally, she understood why I hated Sakuya so much and why Kyoshiro and I didn't get along. Yuya wrapped her slender arms around my middle.

"I understand…" she whispered against my chest. I could feel the anger leaving my body, calm taking over. I hugged her back. After a moment, Yuya pulled out of our embrace, smiling up at me, "You should get back to work. Your fans are waiting."

I sighed, quite reluctant to return to signing those damned posters. However, in my calm, I obediently trudged back to my seat. Akira smirked at me, nodding towards the gigantic line of crazed fans in front of me. I groaned, picking up the sharpie, and proceeded to sign my name and draw crazy devil horns on the Ice Prince's cherubic head.

Somehow sensing my action in between greeting fans, he said, "Now, Kyo, that's not nice…" I watched my little brother draw snot coming out of my nose, glasses, rabbit-like teeth, and fuzzy eyebrows. Akira laughed.

Watching my little brother destroy my perfect face was perhaps one of the most disturbing things I'd ever witnessed. Creepy kid…

* * *

For the past half hour, after that in-store signing, I have been sprawled out on my hotel bed with my eyes closed, resting my cramping hand. Yuya treated the rest of the band to dinner for surviving the day. I, however, chose to stay behind.

Sakuya or Shinrei alone can ruin my appetite, but both? Ugh…

Finally, I sat up and walked over to the mini-fridge we shared. I pulled out the last of the sake. Yukimura left some for us before he left for Miami. He's one step ahead of us… We're going to Miami after the concert tomorrow afternoon.

I downed the jug. It was a good batch. I officially give it the Kyo Stamp of Approval. I'm so witty…

I picked up my acoustic guitar from its case on the floor. Caressing its soft, polished wood, I remembered the song I had started writing in L.A.

I found the first chord, D, and then the next, G. The words came flooding back to me…

"_You come too close,  
I push you away  
You still came to know  
What I meant to say_

_It makes me feel weak  
To have you tag along  
Maybe you have what I seek  
I've been waiting too long_

_I don't need your smile  
I don't need your kiss  
I don't need your laugh  
And I don't think I'd miss  
The way you know how I feel in the dark  
You can't have my heart…"_

Well, that section doesn't quite apply to my feelings _now…_ Whatever. Next verse. Memories of when she was almost raped rushed back from my subconscious:

"_It angers me when  
I come to save you  
And I feel I'd do  
Anything to see you  
Again…"_

Yeah, that's it. How do you feel about her, Kyo? Just let it all out…

I closed my eyes, letting the rest come out of my soul:

"_It bothers me when  
You have tears in your eyes  
And I can't find the words  
To say, 'Without you, I'd die'_

_I wanna see you smile  
I wanna feel your kiss  
I wanna hear your laugh  
And you don't know how  
I'd miss how you hold my hand and never let go  
You open up my heart…"_

Upon hearing a familiar laugh, Benitora's I believe, followed by a many footsteps, I decided that was it for the day. I packed up, turned on the TV, and waited for someone to walk into the room so I could get mad at them for ruining my silence.

I'm so… evil… and I love it…

Fixing the flat, over-used hotel pillows so I could lean comfortably against the head board, I closed my eyes again.

Immediately, the image of my beautiful woman, my Yuya, played across my eyelids. I smiled to myself.

She can definitely tame me, but I'll have much more fun watching her try…

You, know, I should probably make that song about her my first single after I go solo. That would be cool.

A song dedicated to the wonderful woman I'm going to spend the rest of my life with will be the first sign of my independence.

I'm such a genius…

* * *

**A/N:** It sounds so… uncreative to me at the end… Probably because _school starts in 2 days…_ It's so DEPRESSING! Ugh… **Anyway, pray for/send good thoughts to Courtney and hope she has a speedy recovery.** Thanks for reading! **R&R!**


	8. Can't Take My Eyes Off of You

_**You and Me**_

_By Rin Amaru_

_

* * *

_

**Disclaimer:** Disclaimer? I don't need no stinking disclaimer! I don't own the Collective Soul song "Better Now" featured in this chapter.

**A/N:** Hey! Sorry if I don't update frequently… Junior year in high school is so full of work it's crazy… **Thanks for praying/sending good thoughts to Courtney. I hear she's feeling better now.** Please, enjoy the story!

* * *

Chapter 8

_Can't Keep My Eyes Off of You_

_

* * *

_

The Indianapolis Indians are playing the Buffalo Bison. What luck… I have the joy of watching them play today… I never even liked baseball, rugby and football are more my thing; the violence just makes it more entertaining.

The mayor of Indianapolis gave us tickets to this game because his daughter is a fan of ours _and_ we have a concert tonight in the Conseco Fieldhouse. In four hours.

They practically owe us tickets to this game, at least. We're bringing people from all over the country here to Indianapolis to see us play. That means a lot of tourism. We just boosted their economy. You're welcome, Indianapolis.

It's the bottom of the seventh inning, complete with people waving giant red fingers and children screaming. If only I had brought the samurai sword the old man bought, Tenro, I think. Everyone would be screaming for an entirely different reason, and I'd have oodles of fun watching their blood spill…

If you can't tell by now how much I hate being here, you're more dimwitted than I thought.

I heard a chorus of groans from all over the stadium. Those Bison are as slow as their mascot. Kieran Mattison is now officially responsible for the last out of the inning.

Hello, eighth inning…

"Man, those Bison _suck_!" Benitora shouted while shoving previously shelled peanuts in his mouth. I smirked. He's never afraid to say exactly what's on his mind.

"My thoughts exactly," Akira said flatly. He was just as bored as I was. Like older brother, like little brother.

Kyoshiro was getting a second ice cream cone for himself, leaving a wonderfully empty seat between Tora and Akira. On my right was Sasuke, too intent on defeating the Elite Four for the twenty-ninth time to pay much attention to the game. On my left was Yuya, quietly sipping her Dr. Pepper. She looked so calm, so serene, so…

Her face contorted in anger as she shot up from her seat and shouted at the top of her lungs, "Oh, come on! I can do better than you, sissies!" She huffed, perfect bottom hitting the seat again with a definite thud. "Idiots…"

Okay, maybe she isn't so calm… But she is certainly nicer to look at than my other companions or the irritating fans, who deserve to die for annoying me. Yes, die a horrible, painful death…

Yuya turned to face me, emerald eyes practically glowing, "Having fun, Kyo?" I grunted in response. She giggled and slid her arms around my left and rested her head on my shoulder.

Just as a heads up; if anyone else tried a stunt like that, they would regret being born. My woman, however, is the only human being who has that special privilege.

Trying to take my mind off the endlessly irritating game, I buried my nose in Yuya's hair. She smelled like lavender and orchid and, as always, her scent calmed me. Without her in my life, I'd definitely either die or go on a killing spree; preferably the latter.

Her presence beside me made the rest of this horrid game much more bearable.

* * *

After we returned home from that hell-hole, we immediately went to the Conseco Fieldhouse to set up, which didn't take long. Then we spent the next hour and a half signing autographs and those damned posters in the pre-show. I hate my life.

While singing those posters, I realized I'm not content with my life. I want so much more than what I have right now. I want to be on my own, I want to be the best of the best, I want to be rid of everyone who will hold me back, and I want to be able to raise a family. I do enjoy the company of Akira, Sasuke, and occasionally Tora, but I can do without them. Yuya's the only one I want to spend the rest of my life with, no one else.

It's not like I'll never see them again anyway. Akira is my beloved little brother, so I'll see him on Thanksgiving and Christmas… when I actually attend… and Yuya and him are best friends. Sasuke and Yuya are now officially related, so I'll definitely be seeing the brat a lot, especially considering how close they are.

I'll never fully escape, but it's something to shoot for.

"Samurai Deeper, please report to the stage. The show starts in 5 minutes," the announcer said over the loudspeaker. I sighed, leaving my thoughts, and opened the door to the stage.

Walking over to the microphone, I noticed the others were already there. Yuya was missing, of course, but I gathered she would be in the audience. If any guy out there touches her I will immediately drive my guitar down his throat…

Speaking of guitars, I put mine over my shoulder, releasing the pick from it's holder on the back of it. The black little pick holder would distract my fans from its beauty.

I'm so smart…

The curtains opened, the lights came on. For a moment, I couldn't see anyone in the audience at all. Then, the first and second rows came into view. My eyes drifted around, searching for my woman as the announcer introduced us. I spotted her pretty blonde head just as Benitora began the count for the first number.

Yuya's eyes found mine, each of us staring into the depths of our souls. It was a strangely erotic feeling to know someone knew every inch of you just by looking into your eyes. I smirked.

I began my rhythm guitar part, Sasuke and Kyoshiro joining me shortly. Then Benitora came in just as the vocals started:

"_Yeah-yeah  
Oh, I'm newly calibrated  
Yeah-yeah  
All shiny and clean  
Yeah-yeah  
I'm your recent adaptation  
Yeah-yeah  
Time to redefine me"_

Akira began the synthesized brass tones. My band played as if possessed by the music they created. Without taking her eyes off of mine, Yuya moved her head to the beat.

_"Let the word out  
I've got to get out  
Whoa, I'm feeling better now  
Break the news out  
I've got to get out  
Whoa, I'm feeling better now"_

I can't take my eyes off of hers. She's so mesmerizing, so perfect, so… mine…

_"Yeah-yeah  
I'm happy as Christmas  
Yeah-yeah  
All wrapped to be seen  
Yeah-yeah  
I'm your recent acquisition  
Yeah-yeah  
Time to celebrate me_

_Let the word out  
I've got to get out  
Whoa, I'm feeling better now  
Break the news out  
I've got to get out  
Whoa, I'm feeling better_

_The world start shakin'  
The world start shakin'  
The world start shakin' me down_

_The world start shakin'  
The world' start shakin'  
The world done shakin' me down"_

Yuya smiled at me. The world was perfect.

_Let the word out  
I've got to get out  
Whoa, I'm feeling better now  
Break the news out  
I've got to get out  
Whoa, I'm feeling better now_

_Let the word out  
I've got to get out  
Whoa, I'm feeling better now  
Break the news out  
I've got to get out  
Whoa, I'm feeling better now_

_The world start shakin'_

_The world start shakin'_

_The world start shakin'_

_The world start shakin'_

_The world start shakin'_

_The world start shakin'_

_The world start shakin'_

_The world start shakin'_

_The world start shakin'"_

I smirked arrogantly at the audience, tearing my eyes away from my woman. I hung my head as the fans screamed with anticipation for the next song.

This was going to be a great concert.

* * *

The show ended at around midnight, much later than most other concerts. After escaping the fans and signing as little autographs as possible, we arrived at our hotel.

Yuya and Sasuke quickly fell asleep in the king size bed they shared with Akira. Kyoshiro and Benitora even chose not to go out drinking and slept in the bed they reluctantly shared. We were going to leave for Miami at 10:00 the next morning. To get to the airport and go through various security checks and all that jazz by then, we would have to leave here by 7:00 AM.

As for my little brother, he walked into my room. Since no one ever wanted to sleep in the same bed as me, I slept alone. I have been known to try and strangle people I don't like in my sleep. Kyoshiro has experienced this twenty-six-too-many times. Akira, only because he doesn't annoy me as often, has fortunately never had to experience this.

Sitting beside me on my bed, the Ice Prince turned his head up at me, "Kyo… I have something to inform you of…"

I grunted in response, wanting to envelop myself in my bed sheets. With a visitor, however, that wasn't likely to happen within the next few minutes.

Knowing I didn't want this meeting to last long, Akira continued, "I'm afraid Yuya has fallen for you." I was stunned.

Of course, I expected this. I'm too awesome not to love. But to have my feelings returned… Wow…

I have long known that Akira cared for Yuya. He always had a little kiddy crush on her. When they were little, it was cute because he'd try to protect her from bullies when he thought I wasn't watching. Before martial arts training, he was pathetic and obviously lost many times. Then, it was big brother to the rescue. I would take the blame for pulverizing the bastard who tried to hurt my brother and, little did I know, my future woman.

After being fed up with his feebleness, I trained Akira myself. Now he is fully competent enough to defend himself and anyone he wishes to protect. Good kid.

However, he did love Yuya, something I accepted but didn't particularly like.

Sensing I had received the information he gave me, Akira spoke again, "Just letting you know that if you hurt her, ever, you will answer to me…"

Oooh, I'm so afraid. I smirked outwardly. Just let him try and defeat his master.

My brother stood up and walked out of my room, knowing the conversation was over. "Good night, Kyo…" he said as he closed the door and went to join Yuya and Sasuke.

I sighed, glad I was finally alone. I set the hotel alarm clock to 6:00 AM, stripped down to my boxers, peeled back the covers, and turned out the light. I slept like a log, not once disturbed by thoughts of my woman. I was content.

* * *

**A/N:** Hey! Sorry this took so long… Gomen… School sucks; I have no time for anything now. Well, I hope you enjoyed it! **R&R**


	9. Live for Me

_**You and Me**_

_By Rin Amaru_

_

* * *

_

**Disclaimer:** No… I don't… OWN IT!

**A/N:** Sorry this is taking so long! Summer is gone, school has begun, and so has the load of homework. Goody… I appreciate your patience! Only 3 more chapters! (Including this one!)

* * *

_Chapter 9_

_Live for Me_

_

* * *

_

Here we are again in another hotel after another, albeit short, plane ride. Today, we are in Miami. Miami means sun, beaches, round-the-clock sake, and irritating hotel personnel.

The idiots behind the desk swear we only booked one room when we definitely booked a suite. I was standing next to Yuya when she called to check up on our reservations. Those stinking bastards…

Yuya's face was turning red again, "I told you! We have a _suite!_ A suite means two rooms with sleeping room for all of us! What part of that don't you understand?" She fished around in her purse for the sheet she printed off-line confirming our reservations. When she found it, Yuya stuffed the paper in the flustered hotel guy's face.

"M-miss, I understand that, but our computer has no record of you booking that room," the bastard said, obviously trying to defend his honor. I hope he gets fired.

"No, _you_ don't understand," Yuya shouted, looking like she was about to severely maim the hotel employee, "I booked a suite for August 5th on June 28th, see? It says that right here!"

August 5th… that date rings a bell…

I felt a nudge in my side. Growling, I turned to face a giddy Benitora.

"Yuya sure is on edge today!" he laughed, his affection for her blatant. At the sound of his voice, Sasuke's golden eyes snapped at Tora.

"You… Didn't we tell you to go get our luggage from the rental car? Are you that stupid?" the boy hissed, "Besides, you don't even know what Yuya's been through every August 5th… Jerk…"

Damn… That's right! Nozumo died four years ago today. I had gone to see him in the hospital an hour before his monitor went flat. Only Yuya was in the room then.

I had just returned home from my freshman year at Saint Anselm when Muramasa told me Nozumo had fallen ill. He had always been a sickly guy, working long hours to have enough money for his beloved little sister. He had even paid for my martial arts classes because Nozumo knew he didn't have time to do them himself.

Late one day, on the anniversary of my mother's death, I was sitting alone in the middle of our cul-de-sac, staring up at the night sky. I had to have been about 13 then, each year wishing more and more that I could disappear and be with my mother. Life meant nothing to me anymore.

Nozumo must have noticed me out there because I suddenly felt his presence beside me.

We sat there silently for a long while, knowing we felt the same pain. His and Yuya's parents had died years before, leaving them behind to fend for themselves. I heard Nozumo take a deep breath before he spoke.

"Kyo, I know how your heart must hurt. I know how you must wonder why people leave us. In my own personal experience, I have found that the weak, the elderly, the idols, all the people who should have lived… die. Only the strong, only those with a will to live, survive. The strong live, the weak die… Which are you, Kyo?" Nozumo whispered the last few words, making the speech he'd most likely rehearsed in his head thousands of times to console his own empty heart that much more emotional. Just as he was comforted, I found strength in his words.

I never again wished for death.

"MURAMASA! These retarded hotel freaks claim I didn't book the suite!" Yuya screamed. She had called my ill father in a last attempt at sanity. If she got any more riled, someone would certainly die. I heard my father's smooth voice over the phone, soothing her into handing her cell phone to hotel employee. Someone, who I assumed was the manager, came running up to the desk to see what the commotion was about.

After being debriefed, the manager spoke to Muramasa, looked at the crumpled print out Yuya had, and gave us a $150 discount on the sweet he allowed us to use. A look of relief washed over Yuya's lovely face. She then put away the crumpled paper and took back her cell phone.

"Thank you so much, Muramasa…" she said happily, gratitude apparent in her voice. My father's garbled, but soft, voice rambled on for a moment or so. Then, Yuya continued with the old man chiming in every so often, "I know what day it is… I'm fine; you don't need to worry about me. Well, we're going upstairs to unpack… I hope you're feeling better… Yes, I'll tell everyone you said 'hello'. Goodbye!"

Yuya flipped the lid down on her phone and led us to the elevator. I'm not sure if anyone else noticed, but Yuya was definitely not 'fine'.

In fact, she was very nearly in full-blown depression. Death does that to people.

Kyoshiro tapped the blonde on the shoulder. After receiving a fierce glare, he asked, "Yuya, what floor are we on? We kind of need to push the button eventually…"

Yuya had been blankly staring at the level buttons, not quite comprehending the world. She giggled nervously and pushed level three. It lit up a dim golden yellow color, matching the rest of the large elevator.

Why are they always so dim? It makes you wonder what really goes on in there…

* * *

Almost immediately after Sasuke successfully slid the key card into the door, everyone scrambled to put their bathing suits on. They were headed for the beach, conveniently located just outside the hotel.

Akira, Sasuke, Kyoshiro, and Benitora went down to the hotel beach while Yuya went to cool off in her room. As for me, I went to my own room, kicked off my shoes, flopped on the bed, and turned on the TV.

After 15 mindless minutes of trying to find violent war movies to watch (it was the late afternoon… nothing gory was on…), I suddenly remembered what Akira had informed me of last night:

"_I'm afraid Yuya has fallen for you…"_

Now that I'm out of last night's sleepy stupor, I realize this thought scares me; a lot. A million thoughts come rushing into my head at once. Do I love her? Would she stay with me forever? Would she really tour with me when I go solo? Will she leave me for someone else?

Doubt clouded my mind and filled it with voices:

_She is a lot like Sakuya. Would it be all that surprising if she ditched me?_

_No, she wouldn't do that. She's a good person._

_Like hell, she is! She may appear all nice and perfect, but I know, deep down, she's just like her… She could just as easily break my heart again. Do I want that?_

_No, I don't want to be hurt, no one does. But I'm willing to risk that, right?_

_Do you want her?_

…_Yes… Yes, I do! Now shut the f up, voices, or I'll poke you with a Q-tip!_

_Geez, touchy…_

I jolted…awake… I had been asleep? Gazing at the clock, it definitely couldn't have been more than 15 minutes…

I looked up at the TV to see Spongebob flipping those retarded crabby patty things… Stupid kids shows… They were so much better when I was growing up…

Getting out of the nest I had subconsciously made for myself, I shut off the TV and walked out of the room. I decided I was going to find Yuya to make sure she was alright. It is the anniversary of her beloved brother's death, you know…

Opening the door to the room she, Akira, and Sasuke will be sharing, I immediately turned my head towards the sound of muffled sobs.

There she was, the beautiful Yuya, curled up in a lounge chair on the tiny porch, clutching a pillow to her chest. I hated to see her like this.

Completely unaware of my presence, I tapped her on the shoulder and whispered in her ear, "Hey, Dogface… I thought you were stronger than that…"

Shrieking, she thwacked me with the pillow, beating me to the ground. Frustrated with her sad feelings, Yuya continued to hit me (it didn't hurt) until I restrained her hands, pulling her into my lap and leaning against the side of the bed.

She continued to cry for what seemed like an eternity, grabbing at my shirt and cuddling closer. It was almost as if she would only feel safe if she crawled up inside me, protected from the cruel world. Awkwardly, I rubbed her back until her sobs lessened.

"You know," I croaked, breaking the silence, "You're brother once told me that the strong live and the weak die…"

She looked up at me, red, wet eyes filled with fury, "Are you trying to say my brother was weak?"

"No…" I replied, "Your brother was strong, but not strong enough for an enemy like cancer. What I'm trying to say is, that you should be strong so that you can survive. Nozumo would want you to live, right? He wouldn't want all the years he spent working his ass off to take care of you to be in vain, right?"

A loud sniff, "No… but—"

"Then become strong enough to live. Live for him, live for everyone who worries about you, live for…"

"You?" Yuya added, smirking a little. I released a rare smile and kissed her forehead.

"Yes, Yuya, live for me."

**A/N:**_Sorry this is so short, sorry it took so long, and sorry it's so sappy!_ I need to get this out of the way for the next chapter, which will definitely not be very sappy. Anyways, I'll try my hardest to bring the final two chapters to you as soon as possible with all of my school work. **R&R!**


End file.
